Summer
Summer is one of the four seasons of the world of Daventry. Summer comes after the season of spring and is followed by the autumn season.KQSNW, pg Background The lands of Daventry, Llewdor and Tamir share summer at the same time.KQ3, KQC2E, pg 181 Notes *During the summer, it is often too warm to have a fire (though some like the Three Bear's still have fires). *King's Quest 3 took place during the summer.Narrator (KQ3):"As it is now summer, the need to light a fire and cook hot food was diminished. The fireplace is, at the moment, not burning.", "There is no need for you to start a fire in the fireplace, as it is now summer and warm outside.", "There is a cheery fire crackling in the fireplace, even though it's summer." *The scents of summer hung delightfully heavy in Tamir.KQC2E, pg 181 *William Shakespeare speaks of summer; "This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet." *Summer is the wrong time of year for wild flowers at least in Llewdor.Narrator (KQ3):"This is the wrong time of the year for wildflowers." *King's Quest 4 also took place during the summer (as KQ4 begins as KQ3 ends). *During Rosella's fourteenth summer, she had developed certain assets. These assets had a favorable effect on the young men of Daventry.KQSNW, pg 6 *Broad leaves provide shade for the gnome during the hot summer months...Narrator (KQ1SCI):"" *Imbrium fever had been all through the kingdom during the summer of Rosella's 14th year.SNW, pg 2 Rosella lay in the summer's heat under ten wool blankets to appear feverish. *Brown is the wrong color to wear during late summer, early fall.SNW,pg 16, "A child in a brown dress--it was absolutely the wrong color for this time of year." *In the summer of Rosella's 15th year, the two child kidnapping sisters would have been pulled from the dungeon and offered a chance to plead for parole.SNW, 22 *At the very end of summer the winds become unpredictable.snw, 130 *At midsummer the dust in Daventry is quite dry.snw, 130 *The late-summer sun could melt the hoar, as soon as Farquhar left the frost enchanted barn.snw, 49 *The representative of the Daventry weavers' guild sells his wares over the summer.SNW, 25 *The castle latrines are said to emit a horrible smell during the heat of the high summer.KQC, 4th Edition, pg *The summer sun is bright and yellow.KoS, 5 *Some of the floors and rooms used for summer living are too cold to live in during the winter months. Over the winter they are closed up becoming dusty, and then aired out in the late spring.KoS, 12 *The summer in Daventry is celebrated by the Midsummer Fair and Midsummer Fest Dance.KoS, 39, 43 *Summer-weight clothing may include a light tunic, pants, and low boots.KoS, 83 *There is a distinct smell in the air after a summer thunderstorm.KoS, 287 *It was summer when Karn Megiddo began his great spell and put himself into a glamour manarvel.KoS, 295 *After she was freed, Ahi'aorina ended the endless winter, by the time they left the glass mountains, summer birds circles in the high blue skies.KoS, 312 *The color of the summer sky is a limitless blue.TFC, 71 *There is sweet fruit during the summer.TFC, 239 *Alexander visited Lydia, Morowyn and Cyril one fine afternoon in early summer.TFC, 294 *Fish left out during high summer, turn green, and rot quickly.KQC3E, 297 Behind the scenes Summer like the rest of the seasons are mentioned or used by the games and stories to provides details about the setting of the story. References Category:Seasons